A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is one of widely used display equipment at present. The structure of the TFT-LCD is that a liquid crystal cell is arranged between two parallel base substrates. For example, a color filter, a black matrix and a common electrode or the like are arranged on the first base substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode are arranged on the second base substrate. Deflecting directions of liquid crystal molecules are controlled by changing the signal and voltage of the TFT, such that emission of polarized light corresponding to each pixel is controlled, to achieve the display objective.